I Wish I could stay Up All Night
by Whythis
Summary: Song-fic. Phineas loves dances, he just can't dance. So when Isabella teaches him and then they go to a dance together, what happens? Drama, romance, a little bit of brotherly love. Maybe a few things broken...
1. Up All Night

***My third song-fic! **_**One Direction**_** style! Ha-ha me and my boy bands. Two-shot! **** Here we go! The songs are I Wish and Up All Night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or the characters or I mean I own like nothing… Except maybe, what do they mean I own something? I mean technically I own clothes because I bought them? And do I even own my hair, eyes, and stuff? I don't know… Just I don't own anything, let's just say that!***

* * *

_**I Wish I could stay Up All Night**_

_**Chapter One: Up All Night**_

Phineas bobs his head to the music. Although he was forced to go to this dance, he likes dances. The Gang is in their junior year, yet, it felt like yesterday they were building rollercoasters, being one hit wonder, traveling through time and the world. Phineas smiles at the memories. He looks around for Isabella, there was only an hour left of this dance and Phineas is not going to leave without her being there. She was the one to convince him to this.

_~Earlier this week~_

"_You're not going to the dance?" Isabella exclaims._

"_Why do I need to go?" Phineas groans slightly._

"_It's part of High School!"_

"_So is going to Football games and you don't go to those."_

"_I'm always busy with Soccer Practice."_

"_Excuse, excuses," Phineas jokingly shoos her comment away. _

_Isabella smirks. "Why don't __**you**__ go to the games?"_

"_Because I'm stuck watching your practices!"_

"_You don't have to watch my practices."_

"_Yes, I do. I'm your ride home. Which, by the way, you need to practice driving."_

_Isabella smiles at him. "You know what __**you **__need to practice?"_

"_What?" Phineas asks, really confused._

"_Dancing,"_

_~Present~_

She just said it out of the blue. _Dancing!_ That's all it took to get Phineas to realize his feelings for her. Now, he's waiting for her to show up, just the two of them meeting at the dance, as friends. Phineas chuckles to himself. _Friends._ That was all they were earlier that week, until they started dancing. Phineas takes a sip of his punch. The song changes once again, to, you guessed it, _Katy Perry_. This is the fifth time they played _Katy Perry_, and now it's _Last Friday Night_. Phineas groans, he likes _Katy Perry_ but not for the fifth time in a row. Phineas scans the dance floor once more. _She still isn't here!_

"Hey Phineas,"

Phineas turns to face none other than her, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Phineas drops not only his cup but his jaw. Isabella is wearing a V-neck cut blue dress that goes to her knees. The blue is the color of the sky on a clear day. In the dress there is silver sparkles scattered throughout. Phineas looks up to her face, she's wearing makeup, but it looks good. Her hair is curled, and is half up, half down.

"I-Isabella."

Isabella giggles. "Sorry I was late, Phin. There was a lot of traffic."

Phineas shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "No, no it's cool."

She smiles. "Awesome."

They look around the room, awkwardly. They weren't exactly sure what to do. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel…_ The thought crosses Phineas mind, and his face instantly turns red, and his heart starts to beat a little faster. _What if she feels the same way? _Phineas smiles, the possibility of her returning his feelings. And then another thought crosses his mind, one way worse. _What if she doesn't?_

"PHINEAS!"

Phineas jerks his head towards her, looking into her eyes. "What's up, Isabella?"

"I've called your name three times, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, just, you know, thinking…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

_Silence._

"So Isabella…" Phineas starts.

She looks him in the eyes, her eyes shining, full of hope. "Yeah, Phineas?"

He holds out his hand. "Do you want to dance?"

She grins, grabbing his hand. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Phineas takes a sip of his drink; he was over at the food _again._ Why is Phineas Flynn over here while he watches Isabella dance? Phineas feels hot. _Hot._ He could feel his face flush watching her move. He was just surprised that he could actually hold the cup. His palms are sweating so much that he feels the cup will just slip out of his hand. He puts his cup onto the table, and moves his hand to his chest. His heart is beating so unbearable fast at the moment. He couldn't explain it. Phineas hears someone clear his throat next to him. Phineas turns his head to his side and looks at his brother. Ferb is wearing similar outfit to what Phineas is wearing. Ferb had on a dark purple shirt and black slacks. His hair slicked back with black dress shoes. Phineas, on the other hand, had on a dark blue shirt and black dress pants and shoes. He however left his hair the way it was. Phineas smiles at his brother, sheepishly.

"What's up, Ferb?"

Ferb raises his drink and eyebrows, motioning to Isabella, who is dancing right in front of them. Her hips swaying to the music, she isn't even aware that the two brothers are watching.

Phineas tugs at his collar nervously. "Oh, I was just feeling a little hot. You know how dancing can be quite the workout."

"I'm sure it's the dancing…"

Phineas blushes and stutters in response. "I don't know, Ferb, maybe." He pauses. "I just can barely talk to her now ever since she taught me how to dance. She was just so close, I was so nervous. And what if she asks me to slow dance now? I'll panic!"

Ferb looks at Phineas in utter confusion. "Phineas, it's just Isabella."

"No, it's not _just_ Isabella!" Phineas shouts in a panic. "Isabella is something totally worth worrying about! I really like her and I don't want to screw it—" Phineas covers his mouth in shock. "I didn't mean to say that. You're not supposed to know that I…"

"So, Dinner Bell finally learned his feelings?"

Phineas slaps his forehead and turns around facing Buford and Baljeet. "How is the world so cruel that is chooses now to make me blurt that out? All in front of you guys! You guys will never let me live that down!"

Buford smirks. "You better believe it."

Ferb puts his hand on Phineas' shoulder. "Maybe, tonight is the night you should tell her your feelings."

Phineas eyes widen in surprise. _Maybe it's not so crazy since they said it._ "Right now?"

Baljeet shakes his head. "Not necessarily, you have all night."

"I wouldn't say all night." Buford says, crossing his arms.

Baljeet raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Not sayin' it's true, but there's a rumor goin' 'round that Ben is goin' to ask Girly out."

"Ben, as in from our math class?" Ferb asks his face full of shock.

Buford shrugs. "Yeah, apparently."

Phineas eyes widen in panic. "So what if he does doesn't mean she'll say yes."

Ferb looks at his brother, cringing slightly. "She might..."

He puts his cup on the table and then puts his hands into his head. "So, that's it. I have to tell her how I feel _and_ make sure Ben doesn't ask her out?"

The other boys shrug. "Yeah, pretty much sums it up…"

Phineas face looks of pain. "Great… Couldn't it wait, why it has to be tonight!?"

"What has to happen tonight?"

The four boys suddenly turn around to the sound of the voice. Phineas looks like he is about to have a full blown panic attack. Isabella blinks curiously at the boys and smiles at Phineas. Phineas felt his pulse start to quicken as her gaze lands on him. He could feel her questioning eyes on him. He felt the color rush to his cheeks. He now regrets putting down that drink.

"Yeah Phineas, what _is _going to happen tonight?" Buford smiles, mischievously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Buford." Phineas says, turning away from Isabella's gaze, and giving a glare to Buford.

Ferb catches Phineas eyes. He gives him a look that says; You're going to blow it. Phineas mouths; Now? Ferb replies with a nod.

"Phineas, what on earth is going on?

Phineas sighs and grabs Isabella's hand. "I need to talk to you, like now."

Isabella blushes in surprise. "Why?"

Phineas looks down at his feet, more nervous than ever. "I— just, not here."

He starts to pull her away from the other boys. She looks over her shoulder and gives Ferb a questioning glance. Ferb catches her eyes and winks at her. Isabella grins in response, squealing internally. _Could this be the day? What else could happen tonight?_ Phineas brings her to a table. He pulls out the chair for her. Isabella smiles graciously and sits down.

**( watch?v=J0FJHU_4EPM Up All Night One Direction, first one)**

"Isabella," Phineas starts. "I've been thinking…"

It's the perfect moment. He knows he has to make a move. Right now.

The song changes to once again, _Katy Perry. _The song now is _Wide Awake._

Phineas looks around the room, seeing people dancing a little _too_ close. Phineas looks back at her. "Something changed my point of view recently."

"Really?" Isabella asks, heart beating faster. "What was it?"

_Do it now, Flynn. _"You and I, you know, dancing."

"Oh…" Isabella blushes. "What about it?" She knew what changed it.

Phineas flashes back to their almost kiss. "Um… well… you know…"

Phineas hops onto the table, trying to be as smooth as possible. Isabella hops up next to him. Isabella blinks innocently. "No, Phineas what do you mean?"

Phineas starts to stutter. "Um… well…remember we were dancing and we got really close and we almost… you know…"

Isabella scoots closer to him. "Yeah, what about it?"

Phineas starts to feel nervous. "Well actually it was kind of nice—"

_Crack_

The table breaks from underneath. Phineas and Isabella fall to the ground. Well, rather, Phineas lands on the ground and Isabella on top of him. The two start to laugh.

Phineas looks at the girl on top at him. He slowly realizes that there is a _girl on top of him. _He blushes in surprise and by the looks of it so does Isabella. Their faces were only inches apart. Phineas suddenly had the urge to finish their almost kiss.

Phineas starts to lean in, Isabella following in the same pursuit. Every inch that they get closer the less they are aware of their surroundings. Their lips brush the other. Suddenly, someone clears their throats. Phineas and Isabella look up at the person in surprise, an evident blush on each of their faces.

"Isabella?"

"Ben?"

* * *

***First chapter down for the long awaited two-shot. :D Great day guys, great day.**

**You can continue to listen to the song it just repeats. **

**Next chapter: I Wish**

**Nothing else is updated, sorry D:**

**~Whythis xo***


	2. I Wish

_*****_**I own Nothing***

* * *

_**Chapter Two: I Wish**_

"Isabella?"

"Ben?"

Isabella blushes, getting off of Phineas. Phineas looks at her in surprise and a bit insulted. She smooths out her dress and smiles at Ben. Phineas gets up as well, standing next to her, crossing his arm and staring down Ben.

"It's not what it looks like, Ben." Isabella stutters.

Ben raises an eyebrow. "Um, so you two aren't..?"

"Um, well I was trying to tell-" Phineas starts.

"No," Isabella interrupts quickly. "You see the table broke and I accidentally fell on Phineas."

**( watch?v=bq_PWQTCT2A I Wish by One Direction, first video after ads)**

"Oh, alright." Ben says, smiling at her. "So Isabella, I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me."

Phineas scoffs at him. Isabella elbows him to shut up. "I'd love to."

"But, Isabella," Phineas protests. "I _really _need to talk to you."

Isabella touches Phineas' arm, lightly. "I'll talk to you about the project later. Alright?"

Phineas looks up at her in surprise. They were _not _talking about a project. She _knew _that. "Um, okay?"

And with that she was off. Phineas could not believe he lost her so quickly_. I thought we were having a moment_. Phineas grumbles in his head. _Why did she leave so quickly? I thought I was being pretty clear that I wanted to talk about our __**relationship**__. Is this her way of avoiding it?_ Phineas shuffles his feet. No, there has to be another reason. And there is no way I'm giving up so quickly.

* * *

"You okay, Isabella?" Ben asks, as he watched her stare off at the table where _Phineas _was at. "You sure nothing is going on between you two?"

"I thought so..." Isabella mumbles. "But, I'm not so sure..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" She exclaims, quickly.

Isabella doesn't know why she agreed to dance with Ben. _I guess it's because I always do with these boys. Phineas _never_ notices._ Ben is actually kind of cute. She does have a little crush on him, but she likes Phineas more. Plus, she was probably getting her hopes up. Phineas probably wouldn't have confessed anyway. Would he? _I mean, it _seemed_ like it_. _Oh why did I walk away?_ But the boys always play these games. They _always_ wink at her when the two go off. _But, we almost kissed. I'm sure it was just an accident like when we were dancing. Right?_ Isabella shakes her head. She can't let 'almost kisses' run her life. She has almost kissed Phineas many times, was this time any different?

"You love him, don't you?"

"I do." Isabella smiles endearingly, and then looks at Ben in surprise. "I mean, who?"

"You know who, Phineas."

Isabella looks down at her feet. "Ben, I'm so sorry—"

Ben shakes his head, smiling down at her. "Don't apologize. Just, please, finish this song with me, and then win him back."

Isabella smiles at him, and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

_Five minutes earlier…_

Phineas folds his arms, staring down Ben. He did not like they way they were holding each other, nor did he like that she agreed to dance with him. Phineas didn't like it one bit. He's on the verge of just going home and trying to forget this— them— ever happened.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Phineas turns and smiles at his brother, who raises a red solo cup to him, offering it. Phineas grabs the cup and gives his brother a gracious smile. "Thanks Ferb."

Ferb takes a sip of his cup. "Anytime."

Phineas sighs; he didn't even need Ferb to ask what's wrong. Just the presence he knew he wanted an answer. "I lost her Ferb."

Ferb shakes his head. "You did not lose her."

Phineas sighs again, watching his drink swirl in his cup. "It feels like it. Ferb, she played it off as a project. A project!? Why would she do that?"

"It's a knee jerk reaction for her."

Phineas looks at his brother in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"She _always _accepts boys' request in front of you, when you are discussing projects."

Phineas moves his finger up and down the cup, thinking. "You're right, she does. Why, Ferb?"

"Because _you_ don't give her any attention. You never do. You never have. She has been for _years_ trying to gain your attention and affection, and you just want to discuss projects."

Phineas looks up, staring at Isabella. "I had no idea…"

Ferb takes another sip of his drink. "No, you didn't."

Phineas gasps. "So, wait, does that mean she likes—"

Phineas watches as Isabella kisses Ben on the cheek. Phineas' eyes widen in surprise and then it turns into a scowl. Ferb quickly grabs the drink from Phineas' hand. Ferb carefully puts the drink on the broken table. Phineas yanks a chair out and sits down. He then puts his head into his hands, looking like he wants to cry.

"I just wish that was me with her, not him."

Ferb grabs his hands and pulls Phineas up. "Then go tell her _that_."

* * *

"Kid, you gotta be quick. We only have a five minute break." The lead singer says as he hands the microphone to Phineas.

Phineas grins. "That's all the time I need."

Phineas steps up to the lead singer's microphone. Phineas looks down at all of his classmates. Then his eyes make it across the room and they land on Isabella and Ben. Phineas watches as Isabella laughs at Ben. Phineas nervously taps on the microphone. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone jerks their heads towards the sound of Phineas' voice. Isabella looks up and catches Phineas' eye. Phineas lets out a shaky breath; he grips the microphone harder. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I love you."

The room goes completely silent. Isabella pulls herself away from Ben and pushes her way towards Phineas. "What did you just say?"

"Ever since I asked you to teach me how to dance, you have been the front of my mind. And I could not understand why. Finally it dawned on me that I might like you. And I panicked, I mean, we're best friends. This could completely ruin our friendship." Isabella makes it to the stage. Phineas grabs her hand and pulls her up to the stage. He grabs her hands and holds them tightly, turning away from the microphone. "And then you started dancing with Ben, and I admit I was jealous. I kept wishing that it would be me dancing with you, not Ben. And I realized that I had to tell you how I feel before you ended up with the wrong guy."

Isabella wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. She buries her head into his chest. "You don't have to worry about that," She whispers. "Because I'm with the right guy right now, and I don't want to be anywhere else."

Phineas smiles bringing her into their first and not last kiss.

* * *

***This first chapter is now re-edited and a new one so….**

**Updated/Published today is:**

_**Trice **_**(3 chapters)**

_**Where Do We Begin? **_**(2 chapters)**

_**And Here's The Twist… **_**(The third chapter)**

_**Mystified **_** (Saturday)**

_**I Wish I could stay Up All Night **_**(Both parts because some of you read the first part before I deleted it.)**

_**Faking **_**(Probably last deleted scenes, but not sure)**

_**My Sweet Night **_**(One-shot… so one chappy. A request.)**

_**Magnetic Attraction **_**(Another one-shot. A request.)**

**So you guys have fun reading that :D I'll have fun with all the reviews lol. So, please review. :D***


End file.
